1. Field
Embodiment discussed herein relate to a film deposition apparatus and a film deposition method.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording apparatuses (hard disk drives) are used, for example, in information apparatuses such as computers, and hard disk video recorders.
A magnetic recording apparatus records data by magnetizing a magnetic disc rotating at high speed such as a recording layer of a disc-shaped magnetic recording medium with a recording element such as a writing head. The data recorded on the magnetic recording medium is read by a reproducing element such as a reading head, and is output after being converted into electric signals.
A protective film of a magnetic recording medium may be formed of, for example, silicon oxide (SiO2), silicon nitride (SiNx), or aluminum oxide (Al2O3). A carbon protective film mainly containing carbon may be formed by sputtering or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).